


bEASTs

by ru_kuro



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ru_kuro/pseuds/ru_kuro
Summary: Джош не ест мясо – вообще ни в каком виде. Он знает, что все эти баннеры с надписями «Эти сосиски счастливы стать Вашим обедом!» - полная брехня.AU, в которой люди едят тех, кто ниже их по рангу - тех, кому просто не повезло при рождении.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	bEASTs

Джошу никогда не давали выбора профессии.  
«Этим занимались твой прадед, твой дед, этим занимаемся мы с братьями, этим будешь заниматься и ты.»  
Отцу всегда была чужда человечность. Джош привык к этому с детства.  
— Почему ты не ешь? Я старалась, готовила, смотри, как девочкам нравится лазанья, — улыбается мама, глядя на сына.  
Джошу кусок в горло не лезет — он думает о том, что буквально несколько суток назад то, что сейчас находится у него на тарелке, заливалось слезами и молило своего убийцу о пощаде.  
Он выходит из-за стола и поднимается к себе в комнату.

Сейчас, спустя пять лет, он работает в DEMA. Он ненавидит, просто терпеть не может свою работу, но кто его вообще спрашивает?  
Он живёт в общежитии и работает по двенадцать часов в день. Рабочий график — четыре на три. У Джоша накачанные мышцы рук и загорелая кожа, потому что в чистом поле, где расположена его работа, почти негде укрыться от солнца.  
Его коллеги называют это место фермой. Джош не согласен с этим словом.  
Он заходит в разваливающуюся, пропахшую плесенью и дымом от сигарет рабочих постройку и осматривается. В тесных загонах с трудом можно встать в полный рост, максимум, что можно сделать с удобством — лишь сесть. О комфортабельном сне не идёт совершенно никакой речи.  
Сверху сушатся тупые крюки, на которые подвешиваются туши при обескровливании.  
Вообще-то, ему не положено тут быть. У него перерыв, в это время всех работников кормят — вот только Джош совсем не голоден.  
— На, держи.  
Он протягивает булку в одну из клеток. Её тут же утягивает внутрь. Джош слышит копошение, а потом из клетки высовываются пальцы.  
Он переплетает с ними свои.  
— Мне жаль. Мне правда, правда очень жаль, — тихо говорит он, и его голос ломается, и на секунду ему кажется, что спазм в горле заставит его заплакать.  
Он одёргивает руку и убегает в свой отдел.

Сначала он всеми силами отпирался от продолжения отцовского дела. «Я не единственный мальчик в семье, » — говорил он, «я не хочу этим заниматься, папа, я хочу работать в программировании, я хочу покорять космос, я не хочу быть убийцей, господи, это же грех!»  
И за это он получал кулаком по лицу.  
Он честно пытался — хорошо учился, разбирался в физике, химии и математике, и ему это правда нравилось, и он бы отдал очень многое, чтобы продолжать учиться и дальше, и он даже скопил денег на колледж,  
но его отца случайно приняли за одного из тех бездомных, что шатаются по ночам на улице, и подстрелили, как блохастого пса.  
Государство, конечно же, принесло свои извинения, даже компенсировало какую-то сумму, но какие деньги могут вернуть семье кормильца?  
Джош не был самым старшим ребёнком в семье, но, к сожалению, был самым ответственным.  
И вот он здесь.

«Николас Б. Гатер» — вот, что написано на двери кабинета регионального управляющего DEMA. Он искренне рад Джошу и приносит свои соболезнования: он близко знал его отца, и они, вроде как, даже росли вместе, и Нико — именно так он просит его называть — протягивает ему толстый конверт с просьбой передать это овдовевшей миссис Дан.  
Джош натянуто улыбается и прячет деньги в небольшом рюкзаке.  
Когда он даёт конверт маме, она начинает плакать.

Его сёстры, тем не менее, смогли воплотить свои мечты — Эшли стала ветеринаром, Эбби занимается биологией и каким-то невероятным образом стала проводить опыты над животными с благородными, по её словам, намерениями.  
Джош как-то раз спросил её, насколько благородно ломать павианам черепную коробку без анестезии с целью моделирования человеческих травм при аварии. Спросил, насколько гуманно проводить одну и ту же пытку над одной несчастной обезьяной по несколько раз за её хрупкую и недолгую жизнь. Спросил, как она вообще спит по ночам, зная, что эти существа чувствуют боль так же, как чувствует боль её маленький сын и она сама.  
После этого Эбби добавила номер брата в чёрный список и запретила ему общаться с племянником.  
Они оба работали в DEMA, но Эбби её работа хотя бы нравилась.  
Джош поначалу часто заканчивал свой рабочий день у толчка, потому что его выворачивало наизнанку от того, что он видел и какие мерзкие вещи вытворял своими собственными красивыми руками. Он до сих пор не привык.

Его работа заключается в ежедневном лишении жизни тех, кому не повезло родиться в стенах этого пропахшего потом, гнилью и кровью места. Он вгонял скоту поперёк глаз металлический болт из специального пистолета — это якобы блокировало их чувствительность и парализовало конечности, так что они не могли вырываться, когда их ноги связывали и цепляли за крюки.  
Потом он подвешивал их вниз головой, снимал набедренные, а в зависимости от половой принадлежности иногда и нагрудные повязки и скидывал в специальный ящик. Потом сбривал волосы с головы и вспарывал горло.  
Джош всегда работал в наушниках, и слушал он только тяжёлый металл и только на полную громкость, но иногда и это не помогало заглушить крики погибающих.  
Самым ужасным было отправлять их в следующий цех. Он видел, как те, кого он обескровил, всё ещё дергались в предсмертной судороге. Так и не умерев, они отправлялись дальше, где их тела ошпаривали горячей водой, а потом обдавали огнём.  
Парни в тех отделах тоже работали в наушниках.

В свои выходные он едет в город. Он не ест мясо — вообще ни в каком виде. Он знает, что все эти баннеры с надписями «Эти сосиски счастливы стать Вашим обедом!» — полная брехня.  
Он слышит крики своих жертв каждый раз, когда закрывает глаза, и не может спать без снотворных.  
В какой-то момент он довольно близко сходится со своим новым коллегой. Его зовут Марк, и его перевели из одного из других восьми отделов к ним.  
Парень приятный и лёгкий в общении, но очень слабо слышит.  
Он работает в соседнем цехе.  
Иногда они ночуют вместе — и их, к счастью, никто не осуждает. Многие подшучивают, мол, спят в одной кровати, как маленькие девочки,  
но так они хотя бы не мучаются от ночных кошмаров.

Мальчика, которому Джош приносит куски своего обеда — щуплого, худого, бледного и всего в порезах (откуда они?) — зовут Тайлер. У него заплаканные карие глаза, тоненький голос и кривые зубы.  
Джош дал ему имя.  
Он не знает, что с ним будет в тот день, когда его достаточно накачают антибиотиками для убоя. Он не сможет вспороть глотку этому созданию.  
Иногда мальчик поёт для Джоша. Эти песни звучат очень грустно из его уст, и мясник каждый раз едва сдерживает слёзы.  
— Вытащи меня отсюда, — как-то раз просит Тайлер тихим, почти сломанным голосом, — я очень хочу посмотреть на цветы.  
Джош смотрит на него своими большими и грустными глазами.  
— Я принесу тебе цветы такого же цвета, как и мои волосы.

— И как это называется?  
Джош тяжело вздыхает, когда Марк в очередной раз закатывает рукав своего партнёра и видит свежие порезы.  
Ему нечего сказать.  
Он просто не хочет чувствовать никакой другой боли, кроме боли на своих руках.

— Как они называются? Я никогда их не видел, — шепчет Тайлер, беря цветы в руки.  
— Это герберы. Растут у моей мамы во дворе.  
Тайлер завистливо поднимает взгляд на своего будущего палача.  
Джош думает, что, наверное, матери этого мальчика однажды не повезло стать свиноматкой. Или доильной самкой. Он не знает, что хуже.  
В отличие от потребительской массы, Дан в курсе того, что человеческое молоко в целях экономии теперь мешают с коровьим и продают под видом последнего.  
Он закусывает губу.

— Были ли случаи побегов? — спрашивает Джош у Нико, когда приходит писать заявление об отпуске за свой счёт.  
Ему необходимо отдохнуть, каждую ночь ему снится, как он хватает Тайлера за шею, поднимает его в воздух и подвешивает за загривок. Он вспарывает его горло, и оттуда сыпятся лепестки жёлтой герберы.  
— Никто не сбегал из DEMA, — усмехается Нико, — тех, кому удавалось покинуть ферму, либо возвращали обратно, либо отстреливали.  
Джоша тошнит.  
Вечером он приезжает в их с Марком съёмную квартиру и, закинув в себя больше таблеток снотворного, чем обычно, засыпает почти на сутки.  
Ему ничего не снится, и Джош благодарит Бога за то, что тот не оставил его хотя бы здесь.

Свой незапланированный отпуск он проводит за ноутбуком. Он читает о космосе, изучает последние открытия NASA и в который раз ненавидит своего отца за то, что в тот вечер, когда его застрелили, он забыл дома документы.  
Днём он спит, а ночью выходит на улицу — жара города убивает его, он весь обливается потом несмотря на то, что на бойне ещё жарче. Он гуляет по лесу, одетый в камуфляжные штаны и плотную куртку. На ногах высокие берцы, на голове чёрная шапка.  
Рядом с дерева на дерево прыгает белка.  
Губы парня трогает улыбка.  
Ему двадцать четыре, и он грязен. Грязен перед собой, грязен перед этим миром, грязен перед Богом. Он часто был близок к тому, чтобы потерять свою веру, и каждый раз, когда чувствовал, что Бог уходит из его сердца, шёл не в церковь, а сюда, в лес.  
«Только единение с природой может вернуть тебе живую душу, » — говорила ему мать в детстве, и Джош эти слова запомнил.  
Все эти отцы, священники и бишопы лишь поощряют убийство человеком других живых, разумных и чувствующих существ. Просить их приблизить себя к Богу бесполезно.  
Джош поднимает глаза и долго смотрит в звёздное небо, в котором похоронил свои детские мечты.

— Восток восстал, восток восстал, восток восстал, вос-  
— Тайлер?  
— Джош?  
Мальчик — господи, он не мальчик, он юноша, он, возможно, даже ровесник Джоша, — прижимается всем телом к клетке. Джош видит свежие порезы на животе. Его соски проколоты, в них вставлены кольца.  
Проколы гноятся, а на груди засохли тоненькие дорожки крови.  
— Кто сделал это с тобой? — говорит он, присаживаясь на корточки к этому испуганному созданию.  
В глазах Тайлера теплится надежда.  
— Я…Я не знаю. Это было ночью, они пришли, пока я с-спал…  
Он всхлипывает. Джош протягивает в клетку руку и кладёт свою огрубевшую ладонь ему на затылок.  
— Я вытащу тебя отсюда. Обещаю.  
— Г-где ты был? — тихо всхлипывает Тайлер, когда Джош поднимается с колен.  
Желтоволосый уходит, не ответив.

Через неделю будет совет Девяти — так называется собрание региональных руководителей DEMA.  
Джош знает, что нужно отвлечь их внимание для того, чтобы освободить амбары и позволить людям сбежать. Он один не увезёт всех на автобусе, значит, ему придётся искать союзников.  
— Ты ебанулся? — тихо спрашивает Марк, когда Джош рассказывает ему свой план в безмолвии квартиры. Он ни на секунду не отпускает ладонь Марка.  
— Да.  
У Джоша в уголках глаз собираются слёзы, и Марк, наверное, впервые осознаёт, насколько Дану осточертели ежедневно совершаемые ими убийства.  
Когда Эшлеман кивает, Джош благодарно подносит его ладонь к своему лицу и покрывает её поцелуями.  
Они засыпают, переплетя ноги и руки. Джошу впервые снится солнце.

Марк добывает ключи от клеток у пьяного в усмерть охранника. Джош ликует так сильно, что смазанно целует напарника в щёку.  
Эшлеман усмехается.  
В день совета Джош не идёт на обед. Он направляется к амбару, в котором сидит Тайлер.  
— Привет, — тихо говорит он.  
— Восток восстал? — так же тихо спрашивает Тайлер.  
— Восток восстал.  
Ключ поворачивается в замке клетки, и Тайлер выходит.  
Когда он поворачивается к Джошу спиной, Дан видит клеймо.  
Клэнси.  
Он закусывает губу.  
— Держи ключи. Открывай клетки. Я дам сигнал, когда вам можно будет выходить.  
Тайлер кивает и берёт тяжёлую связку ключей.  
— На всех ключах есть номера клеток, — выдыхает Дан и добавляет, положив мальчику руку на плечо, — ведите себя тихо.  
На вопросительный взгляд он отвечает:  
— Циферки на клетках и на ключах должны быть одинаковыми.  
Тайлер кивает.  
Джош выходит из амбара и закуривает, оперевшись спиной о дверь.  
— О, Дан, ты куришь?  
«Ну всё, — думает Джош, — охранника соседнего амбара мне точно не хватало. Кранты плану.»  
В этот момент Марк неслышно подошёл к этому амбалу сзади и поднёс к его лицу тряпку с хлороформом, прижав её к носу и рту.  
Огромная туша упала к ногам Джоша, и тот выдохнул.  
— Ему бы ещё горло перерезать по-хорошему, — начал Марк, но Джош его перебил.  
— Нет. Хватит с нас убийств, Марк.  
Он кивнул и вытащил сигарету из губ Дана, затягиваясь и уходя с ней на парковку.  
До конца перерыва оставалось двадцать минут.

Каждый раз они доезжают из общежития на ферму на огромных просторных автобусах. Одного такого автобуса хватит, чтобы вывезти около ста человек — при условии, что салон будет набит битком.  
У них было два автобуса.  
Тайлер постучал в дверь, отчего Джош вздрогнул.  
— Выходите, — сказал он и приоткрыл дверь, — на парковке вас ждёт два автобуса. Сколько вас?  
— Марк насчитал сто двадцать человек, — шепнул Тайлер.  
— Дай бог, чтобы столько и осталось.  
Джош объяснил Тайлеру, как и куда нужно пройти, чтобы сесть в автобус и остаться незамеченными.  
Люди смотрят на него, как на мессию.  
Джоша тошнит.  
— Марк ждёт вас в автобусе. Удачи.  
Тайлер кивает и, немного мешкая, обнимает его, после чего уходит в строну парковки так быстро, как позволяют истощённые ноги. За ним тянутся группки освобождённых.  
Джош курит.

Невероятным образом никого не засекли — день слишком тяжёлый для того, чтобы работники пропускали положенный обед, а на улице слишком холодно, так что грех не посидеть в столовой и понежиться в тёплом помещении.  
Марк заводит автобус и едет к воротам.  
Охранники связаны по рукам и ногам, а в их ртах тряпки. Никто не слышит их криков.  
Джош едет первым.  
Тайлер сидит рядом с ним на переднем сиденье и жадно всматривается в окрестности.

Нико входит в круглый зал, где его ждут ещё восемь управляющих. На его лице застыла мерзкая улыбка, но он чувствует напряжение в воздухе.  
— Что-то не так? — раздаётся его самодовольный, властный голос над головами сидящих.  
— У тебя сбежало полфермы, а ты и ухом не ведёшь, Николас.  
И без того бледный старик становится похож на лист бумаги.

Джош слышит, как сзади раздаются выстрелы. Тайлер вжимается в сиденье и плотно жмурит глаза.  
«Боится.»  
Джошу бы тоже было страшно, будь он на его месте, но он лишь вжимает в пол педаль газа и кричит пассажирам, чтобы они за что-нибудь держались.  
Глядя в зеркало заднего вида он замечает, что автобус Марка переворачивается.  
Выругавшись, Джош достаёт из бардачка пистолет и кладёт его себе на колени.  
— Стрелять умеешь, Тайлер? — бросает он, резко забирая вправо, отчего в салоне поднимается крик.  
Автобус заметно накренился.  
— Н-нет?  
Тайлер вцепился обеими руками в сидение так, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
Джош сплёвывает в открытое окно.  
— Тогда держи руль.  
Пока Тайлер испуганно на него смотрит, не понимая, что от него требуется, Джош разворачивает корпус так, чтобы упираться ногой в педаль газа, высовывается из окна и целится по автобусам позади.  
Не то, чтобы он когда-то так делал и вообще что-то видел, пока стрелял, но в какой-то момент он попадает, видимо, в бензобак, и один автобус взлетает на воздух, и взрыв цепляет ещё один позади него.  
Джош залезает обратно и хватает руль. Тайлер продолжает смотреть на него, как на мессию. Кто-то в салоне хлопает.

Они доезжают до пригорода, и Джош заезжает в лес. Он прекрасно знает, что сегодня среда, а значит, никто не додумается отправиться вечером на шашлыки и заночевать по пьяни на том же месте, где был устроен пикник, так что он паркуется возле реки и говорит людям выгружаться.  
Он впервые видит, как плохо они выглядят, но это не слишком сильно пугает его.  
Что действительно ужасает его, так это то, что он совершенно, блять, не представляет, что делать с этой толпой людей, выращенных на убой.  
Он достаёт из автобуса рабочие комбинезоны, которые там всегда лежали — местами грязные, местами порванные, но всё ведь лучше, чем тазобедренные повязки, верно?  
Одежды хватает не всем. Джош, кажется, впервые жалеет о том, что смог провернуть эту авантюру.  
Тайлер сидит у костра, обхватив плечи двумя руками.  
Джош отдаёт ему свою камуфляжную куртку.

«Джош»  
«Джош, ты жив?»  
Тайлера будит вибрация в паху у Джоша. Он знает, что это телефон, но категорически не представляет, как им пользоваться, поэтому будит Джоша, в объятиях которого уснул вчера вечером. Костёр давно потух, а его желтоволосый спаситель выглядит так устало, будто он был одним из них.  
Но теперь он правда был одним из них.  
Джош по-детски трёт глаза, кулачками, боже, как это мило, и Тайлер на секунду жалеет, что разбудил его.  
«Да, Марк, я жив.»  
«Восток восстал?»  
Джош нервно сглатывает, ожидая сообщения.  
«Восток восстал. Половину моих перестреляли, мы укрылись в горах»  
Дан выдыхает.  
«Ты не ранен?»  
Тайлер не мигает, ловя все эмоции на его лице.  
«Терпимо, Джош. У тебя как обстановка?»  
«Позвони мне.»  
Марк не перезванивает. Ни через минуту, ни через час.  
Джош надеется, что у него села зарядка.  
И, в общем, ему стоит поехать и разведать, что там у Марка — они всё-таки партнёры, но он не может оставить пятьдесят совершенно не социализированных человек одних на берегу реки.  
Их же всех перестреляют.

Джош оставляет Тайлеру телефон, объясняет, как им пользоваться, и бежит домой. Лес находится недалеко от их с Марком квартиры, а Джош — хороший бегун, так что в экстренном случае Тайлер позвонит ему на домашний и Дан хотя бы будет в курсе происходящего.  
Дома он собирает в походный рюкзак кучу вещей, бросает всё тёплое, что видит, какую-то еду из холодильника и палатку со спальниками — его и Марка. Берёт два одеяла.  
Места в рюкзаке совершенно не хватает.  
Звонит домашний телефон.  
Джош колеблется, но поднимает трубку.  
— Да?  
— Мистер Дан?  
Внутри всё холодеет. Джош отлично знает голос Нико, и понимает, что ему всё известно.  
Нико знает всё.  
Джош чувствует приступ тревожности, поэтому делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает на пять счётов.  
— Да, это я. Что-то произошло?  
— Конечно. Я думаю, вы в курсе всей ситуации.  
Джош сглатывает.  
— Просто скажи мне, Джош, где ты их прячешь. Обещаю, я их не трону.  
Он кладёт трубку.

— Тайлер, собирай всех в автобус, мы сматываемся отсюда, — спокойно, но грозно говорит Джош, и мальчик не смеет его ослушаться.  
Они выезжают за границы города. По федеральной трассе стоят баннеры с рекламой DEMA.  
«Distant Edible Men Abatoir:  
Мы делаем жизнь вкуснее!»  
Джоша снова тошнит, и он вдавливает педаль газа в пол.

Джош категорически, чёрт возьми, не знает, что делать. Тайлер сидит рядом с ним и буквально не отлипает от манеки-неко, трясущей лапкой и головой. Дан любуется им краем глаза, но совершенно не отдаёт себе в этом отчёта.  
— Ты читать умеешь? — тихо спрашивает он после получаса пути в абсолютной тишине. Время — два часа дня, Джошу — очень сильно хочется есть, Тайлер это слышит, и Тайлеру, как и всем остальным в этом автобусе, тоже хочется есть.  
У Джоша есть деньги. Тот конверт.  
Мама не смогла его взять, а Джош не стал возвращать.  
Кинул в рюкзак первым делом.  
— Нет, н-не умею, — заикаясь, произносит Тайлер.  
Они оба тяжело вздыхают.  
— Моё лицо, скорее всего, сейчас в федеральном розыске, поэтому, если не возражаешь, я пошлю тебя купить еды.  
Дан серьёзен, он не отвлекается от дороги, а Тайлер смотрит на него так, будто тот попросил его вернуться в DEMA.  
— Меня? Почему?  
— Ты не выглядишь подозрительно, — пожимает плечами златовласка, — плюс твоё лицо абсолютно точно не мелькает по всем телевизорам штата.

Тайлер приносит несколько пакетов еды, в них — молоко, куча овощей и фруктов, немного круп и две пятилитровых бутыли воды.  
Джош нагуглил заброшенную школу-интернат неподалёку от границы Огайо. Там должны быть кровати и кухня. Первое время переконтуются, а дальше он что-то придумает.  
Джош всегда что-то придумывает.  
Тайлер раздаёт фрукты и те овощи, которые можно есть сырыми, всем желающим. В их взглядах — страх и благодарность. Кто-то перешёптывается друг с другом, кто-то молчит — попросту не умеет говорить.

— Изначально на подобные фермы свозили конченных алкашей, наркоманов, бездомных и просто тех, кому не посчастливилось оказаться на улице после комендантского часа. Лет двадцать или тридцать назад — я уже точно не помню, честно, — их перестали ловить и начали отстреливать. Потом кремировать. Ничего сложного.  
Тайлер не знает слова «кремировать» и не понимает, что значит «конченный алкаш».  
— Сжигать, — поясняет Джош.  
Тайлер кивает.  
Они впервые за долгое время их знакомства по-настоящему говорят друг с другом.  
— Мои родители, наверное, как раз попали под эти отстрелы. Я помню их, но мне было лет пять или шесть. Я умел читать, но мало что понимал тогда. Сейчас ни единой буквы не помню.  
Джош поднимает брови.  
— Ты говорил, что никогда не видел цветов.  
Тайлер пожимает плечами и улыбается:  
— Во всяком случае, я их не помню.  
Они останавливаются у найденной Джошем школы. Он угадал: там были койки, бельё, осталась даже какая-то одежда, правда, детская, — но в автобусе было двое мальчишек, и, видит Бог, у Джоша каждый раз сжимается сердце от мысли, что он может всех их подвести.  
На кухне есть кастрюли и сковородки, но плиты не работают. Холодильники тоже.  
На улице прохладно, по ночам — вообще заморозки, но Джошу кажется, что они протянут некоторое время без электричества.  
Он находит место под костёр, которое оставили за собой местные подростки, устраивает подобие троса и привязывает к ручкам кастрюли верёвку.  
(Это не верёвка, он оторвал кусок ткани и скрутил её, чтобы держалось)  
Вечером они впервые едят.  
Джош думает, что ему стоит поменять симкарту и купить себе новый телефон.

Прошла неделя, и их пока не нашли. Джош уехал на автобусе в центр штата, оставив Карла, мужчину лет тридцати, за старшего. Последний счастливчик, которого почему-то отвезли на ферму, а не пристрелили на месте. Там он покупает себе бритвенную машинку и в первом же туалете торгового центра сбривает волосы к чёртовой матери. Он покупает новый телефон в салоне связи, сим-карту — с рук, в вещевом магазине хватает несколько свитеров, сделав вид, что примерил их, и в продуктовом запасается рисом, чечевицей, фасолью и берёт несколько ножей, одноразовые столовые приборы и тарелки. Глубокие. Обязательно покупает пятилитровки с водой.  
Уехав из города, он отдирает номера от автобуса и бросает их в ближайшую урну.

Прошло примерно три месяца с тех пор, как они нашли это место. Джош искренне надеется, что об их побеге забыли, как о кошмарном сне, но Тайлер в ответ на это говорит, что кошмары невозможно забыть. Они постоянно в нашей голове.  
Дан понимающе кивает, когда смотрит на его шрамы.  
Нужно пополнить запасы медикаментов.

Номер Марка он помнит наизусть, но позвонить не решается — его тут же отследят. Он скучает, и очень сильно, но поделать с этим совершенно ничего не может.  
Тайлер спит с ним под одним одеялом, и когда Джошу снятся кошмары, обязательно будит его.  
«Мы хорошо устроились,» — однажды приходит ему на ум, когда он смотрит на этих людей. Они больше не животные на убой. Напару с Карлом они учат их читать и писать — в здании завалялись старые учебники и книги. Тетради, ручки и карандаши Джош закупил. Неговорящих было всего пятеро. Восемь человек погибли. В какой-то из дней просто не проснулись. Замёрзли. Сердце остановилось. Уже не важно.  
В амбаре Джош нашёл лопаты, и несчастных похоронили в собственных могилах.  
У Дана отросли кудри, и Тайлер играется с ними, как котёнок.  
У них, кстати, завелась кошка. Сначала она приходила к Джошу попить молока, но однажды просто уснула у него на коленях.  
Тай назвал её Гербера. Он улыбается на вопрос в глазах Дана. Тайлер в последнее время часто улыбается, и Джош думает, что это прекрасно.

Каждую ночь Дан сомневается в том, что этот побег был хорошей идеей. У них кончаются деньги. Нужно что-то решать. Он бы поднял восстание, но их слишком мало.  
Всё решает ночь, когда их находят копы. Первых, кого видят, глушат электрошокерами. Когда добираются до них с Таем, все уже повязаны. Они просто встают на колени, заложив руки за голову. Джоша со всей силы кто-то бьёт ногой в лицо.  
Через сорок минут они уже едут в машинах. Тайлер прижался к Джошу лбом — у него разбита переносица, под глазом наливается синяк, и он горько плачет. Джош как может его обнимает. У него, кажется, выбита челюсть, один глаз заплыл, ему тяжело дышать из-за сломанного носа.  
Через три часа они приезжают на ферму, и Джош хочет выхватить пистолет у одного из копов и пустить себе пулю в висок.  
Их бросили в те клетки, из которых Джош всех вызволил. Кто-то плачет, некоторые плюются. Большинство проклинает Джоша, но есть и те, кто понимает.  
Тайлер тихонько всхлипывает и жмётся ближе.

Нико просит привести к себе Дана для разговора.  
Джош похож на оборванца: ему давно бы стоило постричься, да и побриться тоже, руки совсем огрубели, одежда износилась. Изо рта дурно пахнет.  
— Неужели ты не подумал о том, что сам опустишься до них, а не возвысишь их, Джошуа? — по-отечески спрашивает Николас. Джошу мерзко.  
— Я надеялся дать им волю.  
Нико повёл бровью.  
— Я не хочу быть убийцей, — выплёвывает Джош, набравшись смелости взглянуть ему в глаза, — я никогда не хотел.  
— Но ты уже убийца, понимаешь ты это или нет.  
Нико смотрит на него сверху вниз, а Джош в этот момент выше солнца.  
Внезапно до Джоша доходит, что сейчас предложит Нико, и леденеет от ужаса.  
Его бывший босс встаёт из-за стола и медленно подходит к нему. В его руках рабочий нож, тот, которым обычно вспарывают глотки после подвешения тушки. Он протягивает его Джошу и слегка трясёт им, подбивая взять.  
— Убей его. Того мальчика, ради которого ты это сделал. А остальных я пощажу.  
— Это по твоей указке его калечили? — рычит Джош. Ещё чуть-чуть, и он воткнёт этот нож в сердце Нико, но у него очень сильно трясутся руки. Он не может даже удержать это чёртово орудие убийства.  
Нико усмехается и хватает Джоша за волосы на затылке, притягивая парня к себе.  
— Твой отец никогда в тебя не верил.  
Джош пытается ударить мужчину в челюсть, но получается слабо и как-то смазанно. В комнату тут же кто-то вбегает, и Дан чувствует иглу у себя в шее.  
Мир тускнеет, а потом становится чёрным.

Эшли сидит за столом и уплетает овощной салат. По примеру пропавшего около года назад старшего брата она стала вегетарианцем, из-за чего всё время ссорится с Эбигейл. Та чувствует себя ужасно из-за ссоры с Джошем, но работу не бросила.  
Его имя дома не произносят.  
Они навещают маму в больнице раз в неделю каждая, по очереди. Привозят ей фруктов и свежую одежду.  
Однажды Эш заходит в палату к матери и видит рослого мужчину в возрасте. Она тихонько здоровается, тот кивает и выходит из палаты. Девушка вопросительно смотрит на мать, заметив дорожки от высохших слёз на её лице.  
— Всё в порядке? Кто этот мужчина?  
Женщина всхлипывает и, не поднимая взгляда на дочь, указывает на тумбу. Эшли роняет свою маленькую сумочку. Её тоненькие пальчики трясутся, когда она держит фотографию, но ей отчётливо видно своего старшего брата, за ноги подвешенного на тупой свисающий с потолка крюк и со вспоротым горлом, из которого фонтаном бьёт свежая кровь.


End file.
